tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana and the Centaurettes
This is the tenth story written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011) and the twelfth written in this series. It takes place in May 2011. Summery Alana is a girl who likes horses so it's no wonder that she envies Willa, Rose Tui, and Alisa for having powers to turn into unicorns. One day Alana is out walking in the fertile plains of Sodor when her foot gets caught in a horseshoe. This horseshoe turns out to be magical as it turns her into a centaurette. Excited she gallops off to show the others, but not before Thomas the Tank Engine spots her from a distance. Alana shows Tui, Willa and Alisa her new mythological powers. Alisa is interested in becoming a centaurette herself and goes off with Alana to find another magic horseshoe. Soon afterwards Willa and Tui realises that Armand might try to interfere and so turn into unicorns and follow Alana. Meanwhile Thomas tells Armand what he has seen and Armand decides to investigate this. They come across Willa and Tui and question them but get no sastifying answer. Willa and Tui catch up with Alana and Alisa who are having no luck finding more magical horseshoes. Alana decides that becoming a pegasus might make the search easier but there's one problem: no one knows how to turn into one and the only person likely to have a record on mythicial creatures and their spells is Armand. The girls quickly construct a mock-up Lady the Magic Engine and inpersonate her so as to trick Armand into giving them the book. The plan works and the girls discover that in order to become a pegasus they have to drink from a magical fountain with a statue of a pegasus on it. They soon find one and Alana is the first to turn into a pegasus. She flies off happily but is soon sighted by Armand and Thomas. Armand (not knowing that the pegasus is Alana) decides to capture her and use her to find the centaurette. Armand bribes Olenka into giving him his fairy powers and gives chase. Thomas accidentaly explains to Olenka what Armand is actually doing and Olenka cancels out his fairy powers. Armand falls but lands on another pegasus who takes him down safely. Armand thanks the pegasus only to find that it's actually Willa who flies off before he can stop her. Thomas confronts Olenka for cutting off Armand's fairy powers until Alisa appears as a pegasus. Olenka remembers that she has to tell Willa something and Alisa offers to take her to her. Meanwhile Willa realises that she doesn't know how to turn back to human and goes back to find the book. Along the way she passes Alisa and Olenka who follow her. One Willa is human again, Olenka tells her about some rings she found at a pond and offers Willa to have one. They go to the pond only to find that the rings are magical as it turns them into tadpoles. Meanwhile Armand reunites with Thomas and plots to capture either a pegasus or a unicorn, as they all seem to be the girls, and bribe them into telling him about the centaurette. Armand tries several times to lasso a unicorn and/or a pegasus, but to no avail. At Culdee Fell Mountain Alisa shows Alana the cave where she found the unicorn horns and picks one for Alana. Unfortunately they wake the dragon guarding the horns. The dragon gives chase and Alana and Alisa become pegasuses to escape. Elsewhere Hannah, Sophia, and Rachael's foreign exchange, Lucillem, are walking in the woods when they come across some magic horseshoes. Sophia's foot gets caught in one and it turns her into a centaurette. Excited, Lucillem and Hannah find magic horseshoes of their own and become centaurettes themselves. Emerging from the woods, they happen upon Thomas and Armand, who is surprised to see them as centaurettes. After Armand says he should have known the centaurettes were his friends, Alana and Alisa fly past them still being chased by the dragon who has now targeted everyone in that place. Sophia, Hannah and Lucillem gallop off while Thomas, slipping fiercely on the rails, manages to chuff away quickly. They run into Olenka and Willa (turned back into human) and take them with them before the dragon could attack them. Thomas takes a spur track to avoid any harm to come to any towns up ahead and the girls follow him. The dragon chases them down the spur line. Down there they run into Katherine and Tui (Tui being a unicorn and Kat riding her) who join in the chase. The spur line ends at the edge of a ravine. Alana and Alisa see this before anyone else and they distract the dragon getting it to follow them into the ravine. Thomas and Armand are next to see the end but are too late to stop. Thomas plunges off the edge and falls right on top of the dragon crushing it upon impact at the bottom. Armand jumped off before Thomas plunged off and had grabbed hold of the track using Thomas's shovel. The shovel comes loose and Armand falls but lands onto Alana who takes him to solid ground. I still have to come up with an ending for this story Characters Kids *Alana *Willa *Olenka *Rose Tui *Alisa *Katherine *Sophia *Hannah *Lucillem *Armand Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine Created Characters *Unicorn guardian dragon Songs *Wild Horses - Natasha Bedingfield Category:Stories Category:9th Grade